Ocean's Edge
by Koji Inari
Summary: Max finds out some things he shouldn't, and finds himself in way over his head, till he's drowning in secrets, and in the New York harbor. Yaoi, murder, rape


-1**Title**: Ocean's Edge.

**Rating**: M or R

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade.

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Author's Note**: I've only seen one of the beyblade shows so I'm keeping this simple and not getting into the show's storyline much. This all takes place after the team breaks up. The characters are all in their 20's

**Warning**: This will have Yaoi, and some violence later on. You were warned.

**Music: **Simon & Garfunkel - The Sound of Silence

**Ocean's Edge**

**Prologue**

It's amazing how good water feels against bare skin. It slides slowly over the flesh, leaving little trails that dry out, causing the skin to contract and feel tight. It evaporates off, leaving a tingling sensation as the cold air robs away the moisture. It sloshes and swirls, sliding over and into every available space.

I could stay in the water forever.

When you're in the water you feel nothing of life's worries, you can just drift, letting your mind wander into anything. You don't have to concentrate on your problems or your wounds. There is no pain, there is no suffering. There is just you and the calm crashing of the waves.

I stayed out in the water once. I stayed far longer than I should have, letting it carry me away from the shore and toward the night. Stars shown above my head, reflecting their light in the lake below. The illusion was amazing, making it seem as if I were swimming in the night sky. Tiny ripples emanated from my body, growing bigger with every movement I made. Breaking the perfect illusion of the water-stars.

It makes sense that I should live my last moments in the water that I love.

I guess it all started back when the team broke up for good. We were all getting too old for Beyblade, not that any of us would admit it. We loved the game dearly, and none of us wanted to quit, but we were quickly being replaced by newer, better bladers. Our old tactics and skills weren't enough and we were losing right and left. The only way we could pull out without losing our dignity was to retire.

Tyson had the biggest fit of any of us. He loved the game, it was everything to him. To give up now would be like tearing his heart out, but he was given no choice. Our team lacked the funding and everyone was more or less forced into retirement. We were only in our 20's, but we were already washed up.

The team still saw each other. Just because we couldn't blade professionally didn't mean we broke our friendships. Unfortunately we also ended up going back to our own countries, so we mostly spoke over e-mail, or saw each other at major parties.

I'm not entirely sure what happened to each member of the team. We didn't talk much about our current lives, we were too focused on discussing topics that we thought the other would find interesting. It was almost as if there was a single unspoken rule: Don't talk about yourself.

I don't know why we never delved into each other's personal lives. I think it had something to do with living so far apart. The less we knew about each other, the less we would miss each other. It was true too, after the first year my old blading pals had become screen names and old photos. We were drifting apart.

That is, until Tyson decided to throw a Christmas party.

I was sitting in a Starbucks typing away furiously at my little laptop computer. I was in an advanced tech class at the state university and my paper on the effects of electromagnets on gear rotation speed (I know that makes no sense, but it sounds cool!) was due soon. I only needed to write a few more sentences when a message popped up in the middle of the screen. It was from Tyson, it read:

_Hey Maxie!_

_Think you can take a break from you're busy college life to visit some old pals for Christmas? I'm hosting a Christmas party, it shouldn't be too hard for you to come since it's going to be in New York. Kai's paying for the hotel, he lost a bet. Kai, Rei, and I are all gonna be there! It wouldn't be the same without you so pleeeeeeeeeease come!_

_PS: Bring your old beyblade!_

I couldn't help but smile. Tyson was going to host a Christmas party, yet he was still making Kai pay for it. Leave it to him to think of such a weird plan. I could put my money on it that neither Kai nor Rei knew about this yet either.

I clicked on the little reply link and sent him a message back.

_Sounds like fun. When and where? Do I need to bring anything?_

Almost immediately I got a reply. It said to meet them on December 20th at this really ritzy hotel close to Time's Square. The only thing I needed to bring was myself, a week's worth of clothes, and any presents I wanted to give.

I sent back my affirmative and finished off my paper. The only thing left to do was turn it in and pack for the party. Excitement coursed through my veins, this was going to be a lot of fun.

Or so I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I'm reposting this. I hope it will actually get some hits this time. I'm going through my old files and found this. Hope you people like it.

R&R


End file.
